Gordon Bowlers
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257}} Gordon Bowlers (ゴードン'' , Goodon'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on the anime episode, Majin Buu Transforms and TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the beloved husband of Natasha and father of Charley and Danny. Appearance Gordon Bowlers is a young child and young man of a toned slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic muscular physique. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Gordon Bowlers is a Biography Background Gordon Bowlers is born on Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu () as he's has appears in the flashbacks from the night of November 29 of Age 257 about 500 years ago. He was 40 years old when he's has been killed along with his friends and wife by the evil Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Mega Buu during the Spencer Clan Massacre on the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World to leaving their sons orphans behind along with their friends to survive. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Gordon Bowlers is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities *Flight - *Ki Blast - *Ki Sense - *Kiai - *Invisible Eye Blast - *Kamehameha - *Afterimage Technique - *Afterimage Strike - *Rapid Movement - *Wild Sense - *Swordsmanship - *Master Combatant - *Dimensional Manipulation - *Dimensional Travel - Video Games Appearances Gordon Bowlers is the playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Gordon Bowlers, Trivia * Gordon's name means Japanese name (ゴードン or Goodon) is in Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Gordon is: From the cornered hill. * In English the meaning of the name Gordon is: From the three cornered hill or From the marshes. One of Scotland's great clans. Surname. * In Scottish the meaning of the name Gordon is: From the marshes. A surname and given name adopted from a Scottish place name. One of Scotland's great clans. * In American the meaning of the name Gordon is: From the cornered hill. * It is pronounced GORD-en. It is of Old English and Gaelic origin. Possibly a place name meaning "hill near meadows" or "triangular hill". Name of one of the great Scottish clans. The name was used in the 19th century in honor of the British general Charles George Gordon. Balladeer Gordon Lightfoot; photographer Gordon Parks; hockey player Gordie Howe. Gallery The man called kuki by the black dogma-daureeo.jpg the_man_called___kuki___by_the_black_dogma-dau-1.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Gordon Bowlers is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Movie Appearances